The technology described in Patent Literature 1 may be cited as an example of related art for personal identification using a face image. Conducting personal identification according to the technology described in Patent Literature 1 requires advance registration of names and face images in association with each other in a catalog. This registration work must be conducted manually, and as the number of persons to register increases, the workload becomes massive.
In contrast, Patent Literature 2 proposes a method of conducting such association between names and face images automatically. The technology described in Patent Literature 2 extracts names from an electronic program guide (EPG) of a program recorded by a user, collects multiple programs in which a specific name occurs, and associates a face occurring in common among the collected programs as the face corresponding to the specific name.